


Please Come Around TRADUCTION

by Alienor_Gauthier, Hedgehog-o-Brien (Roshwen)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anthony ? Pourquoi Anthony ?, Gen, Tag pour l'épisode 3
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 15:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19403437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alienor_Gauthier/pseuds/Alienor_Gauthier, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roshwen/pseuds/Hedgehog-o-Brien
Summary: - Monsieur Anthony J. Crowley, dit l'un des deux hommes - et tous les protagonistes, gradés nazis avec leurs pistolets, femme fatale agent double et même l'ange se figèrent.





	Please Come Around TRADUCTION

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Please Come Around](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19334476) by [Hedgehog-o-Brien (Roshwen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roshwen/pseuds/Hedgehog-o-Brien). 



\- Monsieur Anthony J. Crowley, dit l'un des deux hommes - et tous les protagonistes, gradés nazis avec leurs pistolets, femme fatale agent double et même l'ange se figèrent.  
\- Anthony ?  
Un milliard de pensées traversèrent l'esprit d'Azirapahale et la plupart d'entre elles concernaient le démon sautillant d'un pied sur l'autre devant lui. Le démon qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis plus de quatre-vingts ans, quand il avait quitté le parc St. James dans un mouvement de suprême mauvaise humeur.  
\- Ça ne te plaît pas ?  
Le démon qui est ici, maintenant, sur un sol consacré et cela _doit_ être douloureux, peu importe à quel point il semble doué pour faire des claquettes.  
\- Oh, non, ce n'était pas... Je vais m'y habituer.  
Et avec cette réponse (après qu'Aziraphale ait demandé clarification à propos de ce J, tout de même) la scène un instant mise sur pause reprend son déroulement. A savoir : nazis armés et double femme fatale.  
Et bombes, apparemment.

Après, une fois l'église détruite, les nazis proprement écrasés dessous et les livres sauvés, ce qui laisse Aziraphale en état de choc est complètement autre chose :  
Anthony.  
Il sait que ça ne signifie peut-être rien. Il n'y a probablement pas de réel signification derrière ce prénom. Crowley a pu juste décider de prendre le nom d'une star de la télé qu'Aziraphale ne connait pas. Ou il a juste entendu une mère appeler son enfant de cette manière et le son lui a plu. Peut-être même s'est-il acheté un livre de noms pour bébés, avant de se lasser au milieu de la lettre A et d'en choisir un au hasard dans la dernière page lue.  
Même s'il sait que ce serait absolument, _absolument_ ridicule et provoquerait un certains nombre de froncements de sourcils En-Bas si un démon choisissait comme manière de se désigner le nom d'un des plus vénérables Saints de la chrétientés... Aziraphale, en rentrant chez lui, s'autorise, juste cette fois, à passer le reste de la nuit le cœur en deuil pour cet ange déchu qui a pris le nom du saint patron de toutes les choses perdues.

_Saint Anthony aidez_  
_Un fidèle éperdu :_  
_Quelque chose est perdu_  
_Que l'on ne peut trouver_

**Author's Note:**

> Il n'y avait pas vraiment de bonnes trad pour « Dear St. Anthony, please come around. Something is lost and it cannot be found », j'ai essayé de rendre la musicalité de l'anglais avec des rimes.


End file.
